


Forever

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles feels alone, Stiles researches a lot, Valentine's Day, bc fuck tw, but Kate still tried, he isn't though, stereksvalentine17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: It wasn’t as if Stiles was not interested in werewolves before Scott got bitten two weeks ago, he had always been interested in any supernatural creature. Finding out his spark when he was ten, only made him even more invested in whatever wasn’t considered human.But also, Scott had a personal bodyguard now. Talia, being a powerful Alpha of a large territory, can’t overwatch Scott 24/7, so she assigned her oldest son, Derek, to deal with him. Derek was a sarcastic werewolf that annoyed Stiles as much as Stiles annoyed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd -sorry in advance, I was writing this mostly at night after studying. It is the exams period so I might have been too tired and busy to have this fic at perfect condition.
> 
> Made for [Sterek's Valentine 2017](http://www.stereks-valentine.tumblr.com).
> 
> This little AU is the outcome from a conversation I had with [Mila](http://www.halesheart.tumblr.com), about how "-fuck werewolves, -okay" is a conversation that could 100% happen in the Stilinski household.

Forever always felt like a big word to Stiles, he wasn’t able to understand how someone can claim to be infinite, or how Wikipedia said some species could live forever. He could accept _almost forever_ , but _forever_ itself looked major.

 

Werewolves could theoretically live forever, due to their healing abilities and all. Magic related species could live forever, if they used the wrong kind of magic.

 

But then, why did no one until that moment had lived as long?

 

**

 

The Sheriff walked into his son’s room and sighed. “What are you doing, Stiles?”

 

Stiles stilled his restless typing and looked at his dad. “Did you know that werewolves that can achieve full-shit have a 70% more likelihood to reach 130 years?”

 

“No, I didn’t,” John said as Stiles beamed and turned back to his computer screen. “But, son, I thought we talked about this.”

 

Stiles hummed in reply as he switched to another website.

 

John crossed his arms in suspicion. “Is this about your new friend?”

 

Stiles tore his attention from the computer to look at his father. “What friend?”

 

John shrugged. “The young Hale.”

 

Stiles looked offended. “What? No, dad! It’s about Scott like I told you!”

 

The Sheriff hummed. “Whatever you say, kiddo. Now, go to sleep it is passed midnight and you have school tomorrow.”

 

Stiles nodded absently as he focused back to his previous task. “Yeah, sure, after I finish reading this article.”

 

“Stiles!” His Dad commanded in the tone that left no arguments.

 

Stiles let an exaggerated groan just to show his dissatisfaction, and he relaxed back into his chair. “Fine.”

 

They wished good night to each other and then Stiles lied on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

 

It wasn’t like he was not interested in werewolves before Scott got bitten two weeks ago, Stiles had always been interested in any supernatural creature. Finding about his spark when he was ten, only made him even more invested in whatever wasn’t considered human.

 

But werewolves were very much closed off, leaving in packs and almost completely isolated until they aren’t considered cubs, which is around the end of their teenage years, no much information exists on them. So Stiles didn’t pay enough attention.

 

But then of course, just in the middle of their senior year, Scott got himself bitten somehow. The rogue Alpha was never found, but Alpha Hale is in charge of looking for them. As it is accustomed, bitten werewolves get to be part of the pack that owns the territory they live, or if they wish, they can follow the Alpha that bit them whenever else their territory is. Talia herself tended to Scott’s wounds from day one, and she has taken him under her wing, having full responsibility for his actions. She has assured him that he will be safe at full moons at the Hale house and she has arranged what Stiles calls Werewolf 101. Scott, of course, isn’t allowed to share the pack’s secrets with anyone that isn’t considered pack, which means that Stiles has no information whatsoever about werewolves other than the basics that he read in 8th-grade Biology and Wikipedia.

 

Also, Scott now has a personal bodyguard. Talia, being a powerful Alpha of a large territory, can’t overwatch Scott 24/7, so she assigned her oldest son to deal with him.

 

Derek was a sarcastic werewolf that annoyed Stiles as much as Stiles annoyed him. When Stiles complained about Derek’s bursts of grumpiness, Scott had told him that Derek had gone through some shitty stuff, but of course, he didn’t elaborate any more than that, because that information was classified as ‘pack business’ that Stiles was apparently not allowed to know nothing about.

 

It wasn’t that it bothered him per se, he was mostly irritated by all the secrets.

 

And he also found it unfair that Scott got bitten and gained himself a pack, when he as a spark can’t be in a coven because he is not a witch. Because when he first discovered his powers, his mum was already sick and he had to practice on his own, while reading her journals and listening to her instructions. It was even worse when she died and he had to go on with his practising without her there, without any guidance.

 

It was unfair because Sparks were rare and no one could actually help him in any other way other than theoretically. And it was unfair because Sparks are protectors, and he has no one to protect. It would be great to be in a pack. His Spark could connect him to the other members and help build bonds that humans are unable to feel. But he knows that getting in the Hale pack is almost impossible. Wikipedia said that it is highly rare for a pack to include non-werewolves.

 

Stiles shook his head and mentally scolded himself. He should be happy his friend has guidance, not be bitter that he didn’t.

 

He sighed and went to sleep.

 

**

 

Stiles spotted Scott as he walked out of the school doors. “Hey, Scott!” he yelled –unnecessarily- over the loud conversations of the other students. He rushed closer to him and started talking. “Hey, I lost you after the 5th period!”  He halted when he registered the guilty look on Scott’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, man, I know we had plans, but Derek is taking me to the Hale house.” Scott said.

 

Sure enough, a familiar figure came behind Scott. Derek. Derek stopped next to Scott and gave Stiles a bored look. “Hey, Stiles.” He said absently.

 

“Oh,” Stiles said crestfallen. “Yes. Okay.”

 

“I’m sorry, Stiles, I wish I could come, but you know… pack comes first.” Scott said sincerely.

 

That comment just made Stiles feel worse, though. “Yeah, I get it.” He said putting on a smile. “Have fun, Scott. See you around, Derek.” He said and turned to the direction of his jeep.

 

He should be used to it by now. _Pack comes first_ , it was the first thing Talia told Scott when she found them in the woods. _We protect our closest ones at all times, this is pack,_ she had explained.

 

Good saying really, but Stiles didn’t expect that it meant that he was going to be repeatedly ditched because of it.

 

Werewolves and their stupid secretivity!  Would it kill them to even invite Stiles over?

 

Stiles turned on his laptop in annoyance once he got home. Thank God, the laptop hadn’t died and the tabs he left yesterday were still there, so he could go back to his research.

 

It was approximately 7 pm when his dad got home. He knew because his dad said so in between his lecturing about him to not waste his time like that.

 

Stiles had claimed that he was going to stop then anyway, since it was almost dinner time.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, but what followed after that was not.

 

Stiles walked back to his room only to have a heart attack over a looming figure sitting on his windowsill.

 

“Jesus!” Stiles yelled and almost fell on his ass, saved by the clutching the doorframe.

 

No other than Derek Hale was standing there regarding him patiently as he willed his heart to stop its marathon. The creeper was staring at him with his usual emotionless look and his general hotness. Not that Stiles noticed how good Derek looked. Nope, not at all.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked when he collected himself.

 

“I need to talk to you.” Derek said casually.

 

Stiles did an aborted move with his hands as he closed his door. “And you couldn’t have used the door, like a normal person?”

 

Derek shrugged. “You were having dinner, I figured I should wait until you are done.”

 

Stiles considered contradicting that but then he accepted the fact that it would be pointless to find logic to whatever werewolves do, so he ignored it in favour of asking Derek about what he needed.

 

“It is about magic, actually.” Derek started. “Mum believes that the protective runes at our house are weak, and the druid that serves us as an emissary at the moment isn’t capable of fixing them, since his powers don't cover that part. You are a spark, you should be able to work on them.”

 

Stiles frowned. “So you want me to fix the runes?”

 

Derek shook his head. “We want you to erase them and create stronger ones.”

 

“But… I am not sure if I am capable of that. There are the basic ones that even your druid should be able to do, and then there advanced ones that require experience.” Stiles explained.

 

“We know. But we also know that you are not a witch, power like that is _your_ speciality, Mum thinks you are the best for the job.” Derek argued.

 

Stiles considered Derek’s words for a short while before he agreed.

 

“Okay. I will pick you up tomorrow from school. Take whatever you need, we are not stopping by, we are going straight to my house.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles confirmed again.

 

Derek nodded and then he leapt out of the window with much more grace than Stiles could ever achieve.

 

“Well, goodbye to you too, I guess.” Stiles said as he closed his window.

 

**

 

The more Stiles thought about the fact that he was officially invited to the Hale mansion, by Alpha Hale herself, no less, the more excited he felt. His morning passed in a rush, as he kept getting lost in thought and he forgot to be a smart-ass in his classes.

 

When Derek pulled up with the Camaro, Stiles almost stayed there to let the information that he was going to get in that beautiful car sink in. He yelled goodbye to Scott and rushed to the car.

 

Derek offered him a greeting, but other than that, the car ride was mostly silent, if one excludes the car radio.

 

The Hale house was not how Stiles expected it. No description could actually prepare him for the absolutely stunning building. It was massive and it seemed to be divided into three parts, even from the outside. Stiles thought it made sense, since the whole Hale pack lived in the same house.

 

“Pick your chin from the floor on your way out.” Derek said when he exited the car.

 

“Rude.” Stiles muttered but collected himself and followed suit.

 

The door was opened before they were close enough to do it themselves. No other than Talia Hale stood there. The Alpha was a woman that radiated power and strength, but she also gave off a motherly vibe, and she always had on her kind smile.

 

“Stiles,” she said with her soft but firm voice. “We have been waiting for you. Thank you for coming.”

 

“Thank you for having me.” Stiles replied politely.

 

Talia beamed at him and palmed his cheek gently. “Aren’t you adorable?” she asked rhetorically. “You look just like your mother.” She added and pulled herself to the side to let them in.

 

The inside of the house was even more magnificent than the outside. Stiles was extra conscious as he walked to the living room, in fear that he would break something invaluable.

 

Talia gestured to the couch when they entered the wide arch that parted the hall and the living room. Said room looked equally magnificent and Stiles sat rigidly on the couch. He politely accepted Talia’s offer for a drink and regarded Derek as grabbed a kid that rushed in the room in excitement. He scooted her up before she could reach Stiles, and he tickled her tummy as he heard her giggle.

Stiles was so lost in thought as he regarded Derek interacting with his little family member that he almost missed when Talia sat next to him with his requested coffee.

 

“I believe Derek has informed you of the job we wish you deal with.” She said as she handed him the mug. Stiles nodded instead of replying and took a sip. “There is not any rush, you can drink first, and then we can head out so that you can examine the old runes.” She said and leant back. “In the meantime, tell me about yourself.”

 

Stiles frowned. “About myself?”

 

“Yes. If I am honest, I have heard quite a few things about you, but I want to hear it from you. Tell me something about you. I know you are one of the best students in your year, but how about you tell me about your magic?”

 

“Uh… I discovered I inherited my mum’s powers when I was ten. It was an accident really, Scott got attacked in school by some bully and he got a sprained ankle and a very bad asthma attack. I freaked out and instead of getting help, I acted on instinct and healed him on my own.” Stiles sighed. “Mum was ecstatic, but dad was terrified of having to manage a kid with not only ADHD, but also magic. Mum used to train me, but after she passed away, I just used her journals for guidance.”

 

Talia’s gaze softened even more at his admission “I am sorry, it must have seemed like you were all alone in that.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder gently and rubbed the back of his neck. “It is an awful feeling, I hope from now on you never feel it again. In fact, I will do my best to prevent it from happening again.”

 

Stiles was confused by her words, but he didn’t let it show as he averted his eyes politely and accepted her words.

 

Talia changed the subject to a lighter one until Stiles had eaten 2 cookies and drank his coffee. She rose then, and asked him to follow her outside.

 

The Hales were right, as far as the runes were concerned. That was the first thing that Stiles thought as he let the familiar warmth of magic flow in him. The runes were weak and the protection was so low, that even a baby witch could overrule them.

 

Stiles just signed and got to work.

 

**

 

It took him a little more than an hour to finish. Not that he realised, the thing about being a Spark is that whenever he has a difficult task, he can’t focus on anything other than his ‘mission’. He essentially gets in the zone.

 

So that was what he assumed happened, when he reclaimed focus to his surroundings. He was cross-legged on the ground, with one hand on the dirt, so that he could feel the earth, and the other hovering over nothing in his attempt to transfer the wanted energy.

 

He let his hand fall and turned his attention to the various Hales staring at him.

 

Mainly, the thing he hated the most about his Spark was the way it made him look. He hated the fact that he looked so detached and consumed only to the task at hand. That was why he never used much magic on a daily basis. Having to tend to a matter that would require more focus than a casual conversation, would make him look clinical and unemotional. He hated the looks people gave him when he came down of it.

 

He hated the looks the Hale family was giving him right at that moment, like he was a scientific subject. He despised the awe, the fascination, the fear, the amusement, the curiosity.

 

He shifted uncomfortably and let his hands on his lap and drew his shoulders in, in a way to make himself look smaller.

 

Talia seemed to understand he was done with the magic, because she took off towards to his direction. When she reached him she sank to his level on her knees and she put a comforting hand on his nape. She looked at him softly, in a way that was so maternal, that made Stiles’s heart clench a little.

 

“Are you okay, honey?” she asked gently.

 

Stiles cleared his throat and looked away. “Yeah, just tired.”

 

Talia nodded. “Okay,” she said and rubbed his neck. “I assume you are all done, so why don’t we head inside? Cora was just telling me that Laur and Derek would watch a movie with her. Maybe you should join them, how does that sound?”

 

“Okay.” Stiles agreed.

 

Talia smiled again and helped him up. “Come on, I’ll show you the bathroom so you can wash your hands and change. Derek will be lending you a new pair of pants while I wash yours.”

 

“Mrs Hale, you don’t have to, it is really not a big deal if I just went home.”

 

“Hey, none of that, young man! I am not letting you walk back to your house like that. You are obviously tired and dirty, I am not letting you go until you are fed, clean and ready for bed.” Talia demanded and lead the way to the house in a way that Stiles had no option but to follow.

 

**

 

That was how Stiles ended up staying the night at the Hale’s, since Talia claimed that since it had gotten late anyway, he should stay. She had even called Stiles’s dad to let him know where Stiles was and ask for his permission to house him for the night.

 

She made him study with Cora for an hour and then she told him that he was going to sleep in Derek’s room, since he was her only male child around his age and the guest rooms were already full of her husband’s pack members that were staying for a week.

 

And that was how Stiles did not only end up staying the night at the Hale’s, but also in Derek’s room, on his pop-up bed.

 

Derek didn’t seem to either be bothered by Stiles’s presence, or excited about it. He simply gave him clothes and then invited him to a video gaming round.

 

The only downside? Derek slept in his boxers. _His boxers._ Which meant he was almost completely naked in front of a healthy poor teenage boy who might have already a tiny little crush on him.

It was horrible. Okay, it wasn’t horrible it was absolutely amazing, yet terrifying, since he had to constantly stop any thoughts that lead to arousal, because Scott had told him that werewolves can smell that. And God forgive the moment Stiles slips up and Derek scents the pungent aroma of his lust.

 

Stiles shook his head so this train of thought would go away again as Derek turned the light off. “Night, Stiles.” He said.

 

A small smile crept on Stiles’s face at the words, as he wished them back. “Good night, Derek.”

 

**

 

There was a shift to his relationship with the Hale pack since that night. It was stubble, for anyone that didn’t pay attention, but Stiles always did.

 

It was the little things, like Cora going for waving to him whenever she saw him, to her openly joining him in the cafeteria and walking with him in the school. Or the way Derek stopped looking at him weirdly, but rather affectionately. Or how Laura would give him a snack too, whenever she walked by the school and provided a snack for Cora and Scott, -and her younger cousins that went to the middle school next to Beacon Hills High. Or the way Talia would always stop and engage him in a conversation when she saw him outside.

 

And all of those changes developed in a span of two months.

 

Stiles was unsure what it meant, but he welcomed it anyway. He loved the way it made him feel like he _belonged_. He loved Talia’s affection, Laura’s older sister figure and Cora’s playfulness. But most of all, he loved the way Derek had opened up to him and he was able to call their relationship a friendship.

 

If he was honest, he would have preferred if they weren’t just friends, he would absolutely _love_ it if they were more, but that was not the case. Derek didn’t see him like that, and that was okay, Stiles was willing to accept any kind of interaction with Derek, even if it was in no way sexual or romantic. He wasn’t going to ruin their perfectly blooming friendship!

 

Unless he kinda was. Not intentionally, but he found himself flirting a lot with Derek. Normally, he is suggestive and he tends to be flirty 24/7, but with Derek, it is like whatever he says is an innuendo.

 

Not that Derek seems to notice. The man laughs off all of Stiles’s aborted pickup lines, as if Stiles is joking.

 

Although, in Derek’s defence, Stiles is playful whenever he hits on him, so that the misconception is to be expected.

 

The shift in Stiles’s relationship with the Hales, caused the side-effect of shifting Stiles’s behaviour. He went out more and kept a journal of all the things he found worth remembering about werewolves. He sometimes forgot his chores due to being out more often and most importantly, he practised magic more.

 

Because, apparently, being friends with other supernatural creatures made him want to embrace his magical side even more.

 

So, it was a bad day when the Sheriff snapped.

 

He had just gotten home after a double shift, when he saw Stiles on the floor in front of the couch writing something down.

 

John took in the untidy house; from the empty dishes to the scattered paper around the living room. “Stiles?” he called once, but his son was so deep in his own world that he didn’t pay him any attention. “Stiles!” he called again but still no sign of him listening. The Sheriff sighed. “Mieczyslaw!” he yelled much more firmly.

 

Stiles jumped at the sound of his name being called and finally turned his attention to his tired and angry father. “You are home early.” He said with a perplexed expression.

 

“No, you are the one up late. It is after midnight.” John said sternly.

 

“Oh.” Stiles said. “I didn’t realise the spell would take so long, but look, dad, it is almost done! This spell is supposed to give me werewolf senses for an hour, how cool is that?”

 

“Stiles!” The Sheriff cut in before he could go on. “This is the 5th time you have neglected your chores.”

 

Stiles looked around in confusion. “Oh, right. I was out with Cora, Scott and Derek, and when I got home I got so focused with the spell I forgot.”

 

“You forgot? Do I forget to go to work? Do I forget to go grocery shopping?” John asked seriously. “You can’t just forget. Since Scott got bitten you are going over the top with everything! You go out so much that I am not sure if I need to worry about your grades or your chores, you make a habit of ignoring what I tell you.”

 

“But, dad, I-“

 

“I don’t want any excuses! Since Scott got bitten you have been obsessed with _them_ , doing research all night, talking about it all day.” When Stiles tried to protest again the Sheriff motioned him to stop. “ _Your school called me today because the teachers complain you talk about werewolves too much_. Stiles, you are a senior now, that behaviour is not okay.”

 

“I am sorry dad, but-“ Stiles tried anxiously to respond.

 

“For the love of God, you know what? Fuck werewolves!”

 

“Well, good news, I am already trying!” Stiles yelled sarcastically.

 

His sarcastic remark seemed to make the Sheriff pause. He sighed and pinched the skin between his eyebrows. “Son, I thought you were over that phase, now you go from obsessing over a banshee to obsessing over a werewolf?”

 

“It’s not like that!” Stiles yelled defensively.

 

“Is it not?” John remarked crossing his arms.

 

“No. Lydia was the perfect obsession for my young teenage self that wanted to fixate on something ideal, over something _normal_. Derek is my friend. I respect him and I don’t treat him like a sex fantasy. It is _nothing_ like what I thought I felt for Lydia.” Stiles inserted firmly daring his father to claim otherwise.

 

“Fine.” His dad said and relaxed his tense muscles. “Do you really feel that strongly for the Hale kid?”

 

The question seemed to make Stiles deflate. “Yeah. I think so.”

 

The Sheriff nodded. “Okay.” He said and finally took off his shoes. “I am going to bed now. I expect you to be up to date with your chores when I get home from work tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, dad. Good night.” Stiles said and he too, headed upstairs.

 

**

 

It was a week later that Derek came by the school to pick Scott and Cora up for another pack meeting. Scott paused talking about his plans with Allison on Valentine’s Day and Stiles watched in regret as his friends followed Derek wordlessly.

 

“I guess I’ll see you later guys.” He said half-heartedly.

 

His comment made them pause and turn around. The three of them shot him looks of various levels of confusion, something that made Stiles baffled himself.

 

“Get to the car.” Derek ordered the two teenagers and motioned Stiles to walk with him. Stiles followed in silence completely unsure of what was going on. “Mum is starting to think you are rejecting her.”

 

Stiles choked and made an aborting move. “Rejecting her? I didn’t realise- I mean she is married and-“

 

Derek slapped the back of his neck to effectively stop his word vomit. “I didn’t mean it like that, you idiot. I meant rejecting her as an Alpha.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles realised blushing. “And why would she think that?”

 

Derek stopped walking to look at him seriously. “You have skipped the past 3 pack meetings and you didn’t show up last Saturday.” Last Saturday referring to the full moon, Stiles registered.

 

He couldn’t register, though, what Derek was talking about. “Why would I come to pack meetings? Aren’t those strictly for pack?”

 

Derek frowned at his words. “What are you talking about? You _are_ ‘strictly pack’.”

 

It was Stiles’s turn to frown. “Wait back up a little. Since when am I pack?”

 

Derek crossed his hands over his chest. “I don’t know, Stiles, how about all the times Mum scent-marked you, or the times you slept with us in the pack room. Does any of these ring a bell?”

 

Stiles almost replied in a rush, but then he paused to actually consider Derek’s words. Well... when he puts it like that… “Okay, for how long exactly have I been oblivious?”

 

Derek smirked. “About the pack thing? Because I have a feeling you have been oblivious to other things too.” That earned him a punch to his chest that hurt Stiles’s knuckles more than anything. “A month or two.”

 

“Wow.” Was all Stiles could say as he stared over Derek’s shoulder in confusion.

 

Derek shook his head. “Okay, dumbass. How about we join the pack meeting now?”

 

Stiles snapped back at the comment and smiled. “Okay.”

 

**

 

Stiles Stilinski was a member of the Hale pack. _Stiles Stilinski_ was a member of the _Hale pack. For more than a month!_

 

The information still felt new and raw after attending the pack meeting.

 

Stiles would positively be thinking about it for the rest of the day. Even in the car ride with Derek, he stared forth in silence, a fact that was apparently making Derek uneasy.

 

“Why are you still freaking out about it?” he asked only 3 minutes after they got in the car.

 

“Wouldn’t you?” Stiles asked refocusing. “I didn’t know I was pack. How can someone miss that?”

 

Derek shrugged. “It doesn’t surprise me, you tend to be oblivious and naïve sometimes.”

 

Stiles snorted and barked a laugh. “So I am the _oblivious and naïve_ now?”

 

Derek looked over at him with a frown. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Stiles huffed and looked away. “Nothing.”

 

“What I am oblivious about?” Derek pressed.

 

“Nothing.” Stiles repeated casually, heart speeding up and internally beating himself for even bringing this up.

 

“Stiles.” Derek warned.

 

“I told you it’s nothing, let it go.” Stiles brushed him off.

 

“You can’t just imply something, it is unfair, I call you an idiot in your face.” Derek countered.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “Is that supposed to make me feel guilty? Because it has the opposite effect.”

 

“Just tell me, damnit!” Derek said in frustration.

 

“It is not your business.” Stiles said firmly.

 

Derek scowled harder. “Are you listening to yourself, barely a minute ago you implied it was my business.”

 

“Now I imply it isn’t.”

 

“God, you are so annoying!” Derek exclaimed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

 

Stiles smirked, feeling more comfortable now that he could dodge the previous subject. “Old news buddy, you knew that before you befriended me. The correct question would be why you put up with me.”

 

“I am currently doubting my ability to put up with you.”

 

“Ah, that is the nicest thing you can say to your beloved friend. Seriously, you’ve got to try harder.” Stiles mocked hurt.

 

Derek went back to being confused then. “Try harder?”

 

“Yeah, this is not a way to keep a friend, it is a way to drive them away.” Stiles explained with a demonstration of walking away with his fingers.

 

Derek gave him a side look. “I see what you are doing.”

 

Stiles’s heart sped up again. “And what is that?”

 

“Avoiding. Whatever has you worked up enough to make you avoid it completely, is big, and it concerns me. I want you to know what it is. No matter what I did, I am sorry, just tell me please.” Derek replied, obviously proud with his deduction, but also sincere about his apology.

 

“But you didn’t do _anything_ that is the whole point!” Stiles yelled.

 

“Anything about what?” Derek asked. “Stiles.” He warned when he got no reply. He pulled to the side then and turned his attention to Stiles. “I am not driving until you talk. Just spit it out already!”

 

Stiles let a frustrated groan. “Okay fine! I like you, like really _really_ like you, really _really_ much and you don’t even seem to notice and it is bothering me! Because you are not uncomfortable by my flirting but you aren’t rejecting it either, and you act like my friend and I have had a crush on you for a while and it is doing things to me! And Scott is taking Allison to the Valentine’s party in 3 days and I am still here alone and valentine’s never felt like that before because I am pretty sure I am in love with you!” he said in a rush, so fast that it could be one long word.

 

Derek seemed to be taking a moment to register the new information. A fact that made Stiles even more nervous than he was before.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… you could just…” he said looking away. “Maybe I could walk home, it is not far from here. I can get the jeep tomorrow.” Stiles considered and went to open the door.

 

Derek blinked a few times before he grabbed Stiles’s hand. “Stop” he said. “Wait.”

 

Stiles paused and resettled back to his seat so that he was facing Derek anxiously.

 

“You are right. I was oblivious.” Derek admitted. “I’m sorry, I am used to people flirting with me, and you seemed to be suggestive in every conversation with anyone apart from my parents. I didn’t realise you were doing it purposively.” Stiles didn’t answer as he watched Derek consider his next words, dreading the rejection that was about to come. “I am not good with relationships. Contrary to the gossips that go around the town, I am not. I have only had two girlfriends. Paige and Kate. Paige… she was my first love, but she moved away, and moved on -last year was her wedding. And Kate… she was a hunter.” Stiles inhaled sharply at the words. Being a hunter was illegal nowadays, whoever was performing the traditional barbaric act could be in prison for the rest of their life. “She was undercover, as she claimed. She tried to kill my family.” Derek paused again to breathe a little. “I haven’t… I stopped considering dating other people since that, almost 3 years ago.”

 

Stiles gently put his hand on Derek’s forearm in reassurance. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you remember.”

 

Derek shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” He said. “What I am trying to say, is that I didn’t consider having a romantic partner until Scott showed up.” Stiles’s face must have done something because Derek looked mortified. “Not like that! I mean when I saw you.”

 

Stiles’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Oh” was all he could manage.

 

“At first I brushed it off… but then mum made you pack and I couldn’t ignore it, because if mum trusted you, then I could. But I didn’t- I didn’t want to do anything about it and I hadn’t realised that you liked me too. I didn’t want to drive you away.” Derek confessed.

 

Stiles shifted nervously, unsure about the direction of the confession.

 

Derek seemed to shift too, but opposed to Stiles he shifted and made himself look bigger instead of smaller. “You said you wanted someone for the Valentine’s party. How about we go together?”

 

A smile graced Stiles’s face and his body lost a considerate amount of tension. “Are you asking me out?”

 

Derek mirrored Stiles’s smile with a blinding one of his own. “Damn right I am.”

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles said widening his eyes. “Derek, pinch me I must be asleep!”

 

Derek let a chuckle at that and shook his head.

 

**

 

Stiles thought he wouldn’t freak out. But who was he kidding, he _knew_ he would. _He knew._ He just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

 

It was Valentine’s Day and he had a date!

 

 _He_ had a date. He had a _date!_

 

Time in school passed severely fast, and before he knew it, it was already time to get ready.

 

At first he thought about wearing something casual but then he felt like he didn’t want to look too casual on his first date! He wanted this shit to go well.

 

So he decided upon the nicest jeans he had; the ones Allison had gotten him for his birthday last year. She said Lydia had been the one to pick it, so he trusted it would look as good on him as Allison made it sound when he put it on. She had specifically said that it hugged his legs perfectly, emphasised his butt and made him look hot.

 

So yeah, of course he put that pair on.

 

For the top, he chose to wear a nice plain white shirt, that he didn’t normally wear because it seemed a little formal and it was a touch smaller than what he normally goes for. He also styled his hair, but not too much, because he had been told that his wild hair should never be on point, unless he wants to look like a douche.

 

When he was ready and all, he took a picture of himself and sent it to Erica, because boarding school or not, she still was one of his closest friends.

 

Erica didn’t take long to reply. After reading her enthusiastic approval and restless teasing at the first message, he found himself smiling and losing time chatting away with his old friend.

 

He was typing a new text when the bell rang.

 

“Shit.” Stiles muttered and run down the stairs. His dad was already there leaning next to the kitchen’s doorway with a small smile on his face.

 

“You look handsome, son. Have fun tonight, but don’t be late. If this goes well, I expect Hale to be here next week for his rightfully deserved interrogation that I, as a responsible father, have to execute.” John said and then widely smirked.

 

“Dad, no! No interrogations, come on, we talked about this. You promised!” Stiles protested.

 

The Sheriff shrugged. “I promised to not interrogate him today. And I am not, I am just standing here, telling my son to have fun at the party.”

Stiles let an exaggerated groan. “Bye, Dad!” he said and opened the front door to see Derek there looking hot, happy and fearful all at once.

 

Honestly, he just looked happy and fearful; hot was his constant appearance.

 

And damn did he look extra nice that day. Similar to Stiles, he was not dressed formally, but not casual either, he wore one of those black skinny jeans he always wears, but paired with a black button up.

 

Stiles was unsure about what made Derek look extra astounding, but truth was, he looked _amazing_. Not to mention that he was holding a single rose.

 

Which sounds cheesy and cliché, and it is, but Stiles is secretly a sucker for cheesy and cliché.  

 

“Hey,” Stiles said with a soft smile.

 

“Hi.” Derek replied back and offered the rose he was holding, which Stiles accepted gratefully.

 

The moment was broken, though, due to his dad who peaked over Stiles’s shoulder. “Stop staring at each other, you are already late for the party.” He said and shut the door.

 

Stiles blushed at his dad’s remark and Derek chuckled.

 

“He is right, let’s go.” He said and took Stiles’s free hand to guide him to the car.

 

**

 

Suffice to say, Derek got interrogated the following week. And he was attending Sunday meals for the weeks to follow.

 

Forever always felt like a big word to Stiles, and he didn’t know how long Derek and he will be together, or how long or short their lives were to be.

 

But right then, when he watched his dad interact with Derek on his graduation day, something in his gut was telling him _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com),  
> Made for [Sterek's Valentine 2017](http://www.stereks-valentine.tumblr.com).


End file.
